


Reunion

by Ria_Grey



Series: What's Next? [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: M/M, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ria_Grey/pseuds/Ria_Grey
Summary: After a few years apart, Charles finally asks Erik to come home with him.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: What's Next? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842571
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Reunion

The rain was so intense that Erik could scarcely hear anything outside of the small house he now called home. He sat, with a cup of tea, watching the rain as it fell across his view of the forest and native bush that spread down the valley below. He had lived here for several years now, far from the cities, with this view over the bush and on the other side of the world. The ambient sound was so loud he didn’t even hear a car pull up outside until there was a knock on the door.

He raised an eyebrow and glanced over his shoulder. He hadn’t had any visitors here since… Well, he hadn’t had any visitors here.

He pulled himself to his feet and walked over, pulling it open and only a little surprised to see Charles sitting before him, with Hank holding an umbrella over the two. “Charles,” Erik said softly before he narrowed his eyes a little at Hank.

“Erik,” Charles said with a soft smile, “can I come in?”

Erik gave him a long look before he let out a soft sigh and stepped back for him.

Charles widened his smile a little and glanced up at Hank. “Thank you,” he said to him, “you can wait in the car, hopefully this won’t take too long.” Hank nodded and made his way back to the car while Charles wheeled himself inside and looked around slowly. “Lovely place you have here,” he said softly, “homely.”

Erik glanced at him a little before walking over to the small kitchen counter. “Tea?” he asked.

“Please.”

He started getting a cup together for Charles and turned to lean back on the counter while he watched Charles quietly. He’d waited years for Charles to come and find him, despite not having been hiding. “Why are you here, Charles?”

Charles glanced at him but only held eye contact for a moment before he looked away and moved over to look out the window. “I knew you’d travelled far but this was surprising.”

“Only difference is I went over the Pacific instead of the Atlantic,” Eirk said, “plus there’s less people in this country than New York.”

“That’s ideal for someone like you,” Charles nodded, “looking for somewhere away from the problems of society.”

Erik watched him quietly before turning and finishing the tea for Charles and carrying it over to him.

“Thank you,” Charles said. He took the tea and once again glanced at Erik before turning to avoid eye contact.

Erik returned to sit on the sofa and picked up his own tea, which had by now gone cold. He let out an exasperated breath and quickly finished it off so he could turn towards Charles. “So why are you here?”

Charles took a moment longer enjoying the view before he sighed and turned to face Erik. “I want you to come home with me.”

Erik raised an eyebrow but looked away slowly. “And why do you want that?”

Charles chewed his lip lightly. “We need you, the team needs you,” he said, moving a little closer, “with you there we can stabilise relationships with the government.”

Erik lowered his gaze and scowled lightly. “For the team, huh?” he asked, “always working towards the greater good, aren’t you?”

“Erik, please,” Charles leaned forward in his chair lightly, “I want you to come back home… With me.”

“For who, though?” Erik asked, “for you or for the team?”

Charles watched him intently, narrowing his eyes a little. After a short while his gaze softened and he looked away. “For the team,” he said quietly, “they need you more than me.”

Erik screwed up his face as he watched Charles. To say he wanted to go with him would be an understatement. To spend the rest of his days at Charles’ side was the dream, laying in his arms, feeling the warmth of his kiss. But Charles was still holding back, not being open about what he wanted.

“No.”

“Erik, please,” Charles pleaded, “what will it take to get you to come back with me?”

“You could find out what I wanted very easily,” Erik shook his head, “but you won’t, will you?”

“I told you, I would never read your thoughts, not for something like this.”

Erik nodded and got to his feet. He walked around Charles and pulled the door open. “Goodbye then, Charles,” he said.

“But--”

“I said goodbye.”

Erik stayed holding the door open and just glared so Charles let out a breath and made his way out. He made his way towards the car and Erik slammed the door after him.


End file.
